The Saiyan Princess
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: Vegeta had a twin sister who was also sent to earth before the planet was destroied. This is the story of Princess Sapphire of the Saiyan race. ON HOLD!


Hi there!! I got some complaints on my other story saying that I shouldn't have rushed it so much. So I have decided to be nice and  
write a longer version of this. This story will include the life of Sapphire and what happened, since in my other story I only had a   
summary of her life.  
  
Usagi: Yeah! This one will be much better!   
  
Hiiro: Hn  
  
Usagi: You know, you could actually talk once in a while.  
  
Hiiro: No.  
  
Usagi: *sigh* I give up.  
  
Oh really? You're just now giving up on him? I gave up on trying to get him to talk weeks ago.  
  
Usagi: Well then, I've changed my mind! I shall never give up until I can get him to say a full sentence!! *drags Hiiro into another room*  
  
*calls after her* Have fun! *sees mob of angry lawyers* I don't own DragonBall Z.  
  
M.o.A.L.: *leaves*  
  
*turns to readers* Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"......" talking  
'......' thinking  
~*~*~* change of time/place  
(......) me talking   
^......^ story info  
*......* an action  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*in the palace of Planet Vejita~*~*~*  
  
"Sire! We are under attack and Freeza has taken the Prince!" a Saiyan gaurd yelled as he rushed into the thrown room.  
  
"What?!?! What about the Princess?! Where is my daughter?!?!" an angered King Vejita yelled.  
  
"She is safe sir! Bardock got her out of her room before Freeza's men arrived and destroied that part of the palace!" the gaurd said.  
  
King Vejita turned to one of the soldiers standing by, waiting for orders.  
  
"You! Go tell Bardock to put Sapphire in one of the escape pods and send her away from here! Tell him to send her somewhere  
where Freeza won't be able to find her! And as for the rest of you, you'll come with me to face Freeza!!" And with that said King   
Vejita and the others flew out to Freeza's ship, while the other man went to give the instructions to Bardock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*near the space pods~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bardock!! What's going on?! Where are we going?!?" a young girl at the age of seven asked the man who was one of the few people  
in the palace that treated her like a normal child, instead of fearing her because of her status as Princess.  
  
Bardock looked at the crying girl in his arms as he was running down the halls.  
  
"Sapphire, Freeza is attacking the palace and has already taken your brother. You have to leave the planet. Possibly even this   
galaxy. Also, Freeza wants to see you dead." Bardock answered.  
  
"But why?! Why do I have to leave?! Why can't I stay and help you fight?!" Sapphire asked with tears streaming down her face as   
Bardock placed her on the ground next to one of the pods.  
  
"Sapphire, listen to me. You have to leave. Trust me, you will be safe. Remember how I told you about my ability to see into the   
future? ^Sapphire nods^ Well, I saw the planet where my son, Kakarott will be going is a safe place. Freeza will never find you."  
  
"Will you, Tousama, or Niichan come looking for me?" Sapphire asked as she whiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
Bardock hesitated before answering,  
  
"Prince Vegeta might. But I know for a fact that me and the King will not make it out of this fight alive. And neither will our planet."  
Bardock stated grimly.  
  
"NO!!! That can't be ture!! You and my Papa will make it out alive!! You just have to!!! You guys can't just leave me all alone!! I don't   
want to be alone!!" Sapphire cried as she threw herself at Bardock, hugging him.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess. But this is how it must be. I'm sorry but I-" Bardock was cut off as a huge explosion shook the ground.  
  
"Kuso!! They're colser than I thought!" Then Bardock pushed Sapphire into one of the open pods and closed the door.  
  
"NOO!!!!!!! Bardock, please don't!! I don't want to be sent away!!" Sapphire yelled as she pounded on the door of the pod as it lifted off  
of the launching pad, and into space.  
  
"I'm sorry Sapphire. But this was the only way." Bardock wispered as he saw Sapphire fall asleep because of the sleeping gas that  
was released into the pod.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and a Saiyan soldier came in.  
  
"Bardock!! You're needed at the front line, quick!!"   
  
"All right! Let's go!!" With that, Bardock and the soldier flew out to meet Freeza's ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short, I know. But It wil get better!   
  
Usagi: Please Review!!! 


End file.
